


these four walls are home

by acciostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute scenes, FLUFF AND A LOT, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, WOO HOO, and make this chaptered!!, but finally decided to post this, flower crown harry - Freeform, honestly i can tell you i started this like an year ago, i'll make sure of it, its a gross crush au, its standard, just a bit, little cherub baby harry with a very big crush on louis, louis obviously thinks harry cute though because i mean, weeeellll, who doesn't think harry's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciostyles/pseuds/acciostyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is the flower loving sweetheart with a starbucks obsession. louis is the best friend he's in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these four walls are home

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTERED!!! THIS IS CHAPTERED!!!! i will update weekly or bi-weekly and i've got a fair share planned out! i don't have a beta, so if there's any grammar mistakes i genuinely apologize once again. grammar is not my ace game. i hope y'all enjoy the first chapter. its just a starter, but leave comments and kudos to let me know that you like it!

Alright. So like - Harry's whipped.  
  
Well he's  _been_ whipped. Just since the day he's set his sights on a pair of twinkling bright blue eyes, a mischevious grin, and a wit that could make anyone snap heads and laugh.  
  
It's not his fault. It was Louis's fault.  It was always Louis's fault. It's not fair. It's not fair that he has to suffer like this because of _one_ person. He honestly didn’t want to constantly feel that childish giddiness everytime he spoke to Louis. He didn't want to feel his blood boil so heartily when he saw someone else making Louis smile or laugh. He didn't want to feel the sensation of needing to scream in frustration when a boy like Louis could be so oblivious to everything Harry does when everything he does is for _him_.  
  
Harry always found excuses to go see the boy. Being late to class because he wanted to take a “shortcut” to see him, even though Harry pretended it was merely just a coincidence when they somehow bumped into each other. Spending countless hours coming up with a million scenarios that probably will never ever come close to realistc. Picking out the perfect outfit that’ll elicit a nonchalant compliment from Louis, and making sure his hair was preened to the best that it could be so Louis can pat the locks and go, “Your curls are so _curly_ today, Curly.” and laugh that beautiful laugh of his.  
  
"You're whipped. Like cream cheese. Like butter." Niall says, in the middle of chomping his sandwich absurdly. "Like whipped cream. Like -"  
  
"I  _get_ it, Niall." Harry interrupts irately. This wasn't new information. He's known this.

 It's just like, well, why couldn’t he go out with Louis? Why can't he be cute with Louis?  
  
Okay, maybe there was the whole best friend concept. And, y’know, the whole straight concept.   
  
See, it kinda really sucks, because Harry's childhood crush ended up being fucking popular, ended up being on the football team where all the twatty of twats were, and ended up just being so out of reach that it really really took Harry a long time to grab onto that rope. And also, it didn't help that Louis had his share of girlfriends.  
  
Girlfriends.  _Girlfriends._

But even so, Harry can't stop himself, really. He's been trying to tell himself that he does not like Louis Tomlinson, but in some point of his whole life’s experience, he realized that there was no point. As long as Louis continues being Louis, he's going to attached emotionally and physically. But, like. Whatever, right?  
  
"Kinda weird, mate, how you guys are like hip to hip after school but you can't even walk up to his table and say hi during lunch." Niall says, tone nearly patronizing but not quite there yet. Niall can't patronize Harry much, anymore. One, because he’s Niall. Two, they're at the point of friendship where they've seen each other at their worst so there really was no point with looking down upon someone.   
  
"He's with -  _them."_   Harry grumbles, rolling his eyes just because he can’t really help himself.

It's not that he hates Louis's friends. It's just - well, he  _hates_  Louis's friends. They're all homophobic judgmental pricks, that make Harry want to rip out his curls and gorge out his eyeballs and pluck it at them. Though that was the more gruesome way to put it. He really likes his curls, and he prefers to be able to see so like, it wasn't exactly a literal statement. 

"But he likes you much more than he likes them. Plus Liam and Zayn aren't even that bad." Niall hums airily, but his attention more so on finishing up the rest of his sandwich. Third one.  
  
Harry knows Liam and Zayn aren't even that bad. They were actually rather nice. Those were his exceptions in the whole little footie gang that Louis was surrounded by right now. And a couple of annoying clingy teenagers that the football team only keep there because they were, as Stan screamed out, "Bloody hot.", though he remembered Louis telling him about how he's pretty sure Cara has like some sort of crush on him. Him as in Harry. Sucked for Cara because Harry was gay. Very gay, as a matter of fact. And very very insanely gay for Louis. Except no one knew that besides Niall. Though he was pretty sure his mom and sister had their suspicions.  
  
"Louis probably doesn't even wanna be seen talking to me when he's with them." Harry retorts miserably.

"You're an idiot." Niall scoffed, shaking his head in dismay at his mate, but smiling nonetheless.  "It's kinda cute how idiotic you are, actually."  
  
Harry glares. He doesn't hesitate to glare. And then the bell rings just as Niall finished his sandwich. Finally. Because he really doesn't like lunch time. All he does during lunch is talk to Niall (which he doesn't mind) and tries his hardest not to look over at the table where Louis is sitting. He has some pride.  
  
And anyways. Him and Louis are getting _coffee_ after school. And going to have another movie night. Five years of hanging out with Louis and he still gets painfully excited whenever him and Louis do something together. It was rather sad and pathetic and anything along those lines, but Harry didn't care because thankfully no one could read his mind and see what's going through it. More than half of them were rather inappropriate to be thinking in the middle of maths class, but like, your subconscious mind can't really control itself sometimes, now can it?  
  
 -   
  
It's really no surprise that the school day turns to be excruciatingly long. It tended to be that way, nowadays, when he kept glancing over at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring for every single period. It wasn't fun, it wasn't something that he could handle because once again, his subconscious mind finds it a dire need to check the clock several times per minute. But it was okay, it was tolerable, because the school day had to end sooner or later. Later in his case.  
  
So, of course, Harry literally runs out of his classroom, ends up knocking someones binder onto the floor, waving his hand apologetically and runs down the staircase and out of the school just to sit on the bench. Just to sit on bench in front of school and nonchalantly be on his phone, subtly looking up every ten seconds or so to see if Louis was here yet.

He just does it. No one even notices, because Harry has been doing this for so long that it seemed like - like  _him._  That was alright, though. Harry was most definitely not complaining

But it's not until he sees the familiar figure walking out of school, looking unforgivably unattainable, with his wind-swept caramel hair, and his stupid denim jacket, cuffed on the sleeves and dumb Vans and dumb dumb black jeans and his overall irkiness, that Harry silently screams fuck my life. Because well, fuck his life.  
  
"How gross." Louis greets him, but his smile splayed across his lips speaks another whole load of words.

"Disgusting." Harry replies, with a grin that he was trying to tone down.

He really really need to stop. Seriously. How long did he know Louis? Why was he acting like this was like, the second week of actually talking to your crush? Because this most definitely was not the second week. And this was positively NOT a crush.   
  
Louis is leaning against the bench, his hands placed on the edge of the bench, letting out an sigh. "So are you just gonna sit down for the rest of the day or are you going to get your lazy bum up and go to Starbucks?"   
  
"Heyyyyyy." Harry drawls out, "I thought you wanted to go to the other coffee shop, on Tonks Street?"   
  
Louis shrugs absently and responds with a, "We all know you have quite the obsession, sweetheart."  
  
Harry furrows his eyes, attempting to look offended, but gave up because really, he can't be offended at anything Louis says.  
  
 "And you have quite the obsession with calling me sweetheart." he retorts, standing up, all awkwardly limbed and tall but still lovely. Like always.

"Because you  _are_  a sweetheart!" Louis coos teasingly, resulting in Harry poking the side of his stomach without much hesitance. 

"Shut up." Harry mumbles but that doesn't keep the warm feeling in his stomach to spread.

 

-

"You have a golden Starbucks card." Louis states blankly.  
  
"I don't see your point." Harry replies.

"You get a free drink every two weeks."

"No, you get a free drink every 12 star. Everytime you get something in Starbucks, you get a star." 

"So you go to Starbucks 12 times within the span of two weeks."

"It's completely normal."

"Harry, I think you have a problem."

Harry pouts, narrowly avoiding falling into a fire hydrant. He has his drink in one hand, sipping contently and Louis on his other side. He likes this a lot. As any sane person can very obviously tell. Actually any person, as a matter of fact.  
  
"How do you even  _afford_  it? Is Starbucks the only thing you buy with your salary? Honestly." Louis questions, as though this was a serious dilemma. This was a serious dilemma.  
  
"Louis, stop judging my life choices. It's who I am. Accept it." Harry groans.  
  
"Sorry, Harold. I won't tell your mum you've been robbing banks to buy coffee." Louis finishes, bumping the side of his hip against Harry rather harshly, before practically skipping over to the familiar door. He doesn't hesitate to ring the bell, even though Harry has the key.   
  
Harry is just watching Louis skip with so much fondness, it might overwhelm him. He was so  _gone_ for this boy.   
  
It doesn't take long for someone to open the door, as the door revealed a rather short but beautiful young lady, dimpled just like Harry. Her bleached blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she's carrying a gigantic bag of crisps. Iconic.  
  
"Oh no." Gemma says, shaking her head at the figure that was waiting right outside her door. Harry had finally caught up, and stood beside the shorter boy, giving his sister a wide grin.  
  
"Hello Gemma Styles!" Louis exclaims, and he sounds impish, as though he was plotting something right before her eyes. Gemma looks unimpressed.  
  
"Mum, Louis and Harry are here!" she sighs, and she sounds like she's distressed. But, it's okay because Harry knows when she's genuinely distressed. He'd experienced it first hand with Louis, actually. When Louis was dared to go to Gemma's room and steal all her makeup. It didn't end up too pretty for anyone, actually.  
  
She doesn't hold the door for them, leaving the door for Louis to push open by himself.

"Polite." Louis grumbles to himself, but he isn't actually annoyed. He's used to it in the Styles household.

Harry locks the door behind him, Louis making his own way to the kitchen to charm Anne. 

No sooner, as Harry carefully set their shoes on the rack, he hears Louis's loud rambunctious voice clear as day, "Did you know young Harry here has been robbing banks to buy Starbucks?"

"Traitor!" Harry shouts, making his way to the kitchen, shaking his head in utter dismay as he leans agains the doorway. "I thought you were my partner in crime!"

Anne looks utterly amused, setting aside the cookie to cool. 

"As long as he isn't caught." She replies, grinning and winking. Their resemblance was honestly uncanny.

"Ridiculous. You’re _encouraging_ this." Louis scoffs but he smirks at Harry anyways because he's Louis Tomlinson and apparently he's allowed to do that. Even though it causes Harry's stomach to burst with butterflies. 

"That we are." Harry replies cheekily, before skipping similarly to Louis to poke the cookies. "That we are, young Lewis."

Louis scoffs even louder at that, "Twat. I'm older than you by like two years."

"Age is just a number. Maturity is a choice." Harry muses, tone high-pitched and mocking.

"Can you two stop flirting in my kitchen? I'm right here." Anne sighs. But she's fond. Very fond and very very observant.

Harry does not blush. He does not. He is very painfully refraining himself from doing, but he was pretty sure he failed. So he kind of just turns away from Louis because no.

But well, Louis already beat him to it. 

"Aw Harry!" Louis exclaims, making his way to the blushing boy, looking smug. "You're adorable."  
  
"I will hurt you." Harry hisses, attempting to look threatening but that only made him more endearing. It's not fair he was born with a face that nobody could turn away from (especially in intimidation).   
  
"You couldn't if you tried.” Louis sing-songs.  
  
Harry _hates_ Louis Tomlinson.  
  
-  
  
This is how it always was in whenever they having a movie night. It’s literally all just Louis leaning into Harry’s embrace and making some sort of snarky comment towards the protagonist and all Harry could do was smile and nod and laugh. But that was good enough for Louis.  
  
“I’m sad.” Louis says. “It’s over.”  
  
Harry understands why Louis is feeling sad right now. That was the last Harry Potter movie.  
  
“Wait –“ Louis starts, squinting directly in front of Harry. And when Harry thinks directly, he really really means directly. “Are you crying?”  
  
Harry is not crying.  
  
Ok, yes, he is crying but like who could blame him?  
  
_It was the last Harry Potter movie._  
  
“I’m not crying.” Harry mumbles, immediately shoving his face into the warmth of Louis’s shoulder. And if Louis’s shirt is a little bit damp once Harry lifts his head, no one says anything.  
  
“You’re absolutely adorable.”  Louis grins, and Harry refrains from groaning because the term _adorable_ was something that he was growing to hate because the concept of adorable doesn’t sound romantic. It sounded like he was a toddler or like a puppy or something. And he really does not want that when it comes to Louis Tomlinson.  
  
“I don’t like you.” Harry whines, but like, that was one hundred percent false. Everyone knew that, who was he kidding?  
  
“Keep telling yourself, sweetheart.” Louis mocks, and Harry wants to punch him in the throat. His very golden throat, with his Adam’s Apple bobbing every time he spoke. Oh how Harry wanted to sink his teeth int ----- oh, yeah, he was going to stop right there, because really, he was _not_ a vampire. Vampires weren’t even that cool. Vampires didn’t appear in Harry Potter, so no.  
  
And now they’re just cuddled up with each, no one making any sort of movement to actually get up. Harry was internally sighing and Louis was just super comfortable – well, as far as Harry knew.  
  
“I wanna be a wizard, Louis.” Harry finally says, after a couple minutes of pure silence.  
  
“Dream until your dreams come true.” Louis hums before yawning.

And then its pure silence once again – until the figure beneath Harry starts to snore lightly.

Harry sighs, his eyelids growing heavy as well.  
  
_Dream until your dreams come true._  
  
Oh how Harry wished that worked.


End file.
